


Chemistry and Intimacy

by NightmareAntlers



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Hugh is very ticklish, Kissing, M/M, Madancy, Mads and Hugh are dorks, faking a sex scene, filming hannibal season 4, someone seperate them, they just can't stop fooling around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 10:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9119161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareAntlers/pseuds/NightmareAntlers
Summary: Mads and Hugh are filming the fourth season of Hannibal and developping Will and Hannibal new physical intimacy on screen is... new and also very amusing to test. It doesn't go as planned.





	1. First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [levi163](https://archiveofourown.org/users/levi163/gifts).



_First take_

Will slowly leaned in, caging Hannibal between himself and the island. He could hear his own heartbeat drumming in his ears and feel the rush of blood in his veins, anticipating what was about to happen. He also knew it would come at some point in their now shared-life but he didn't think so soon. Always acting on his impulses was what made Will so unpredictable in Hannibal's eyes.

It was dark, the only sound was the rain splashing against the small kitchen's windows, insistent and loud in the room. Hannibal just finished applying a fresh gauze on Will's right cheek, hands warm and gentle. It made Will's stomach twist with ache and so he nuzzled Hannibal's palm, shutting his eyes tightly.

They were so close, Hannibal could feel Will's shuttering breath on his face, cupping Will's face with the utmost care, he traced the bandage on Will's skin with soothing strokes of his thumb.

The gesture is what made Will break out of his semi-blissful trance and reveries, he suddenly straightened his neck and angled his face toward Hannibal's, gripping with a little more force than necessary the collar of Hannibal's shirt and he kissed him.

The kiss was desperate and passionate, as much as a close-mouthed kiss could be. Shy hands made their way up and on Will's sides, it was a shockingly similar reproduction of when they were on the edge of the cliff. Will wanted to scream at him to touch him again, but he kept his hands on Will's sides, only squeezing him to stay close.

Will sighed into the kiss, goosebumps traveling on his skin when Hannibal opened his mouth to chase the taste of Will's lips and the need to deepen the kiss with his tongue. To-

Will abruptly pulled back from him with a confused frown and a small amused smiled on his reddened lips.

"Mads, we said no tongue for the first kiss!" Will said- No, Hugh said.

They heard Bryan yell "CUT!" somewhere in the background but the sound of laughter covered their boss' voice on set.

Mads had at least the decency to appear sorry and shot him an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, I've been carried away by the moment,"

The frown on Hugh's face disappeared instantly, replaced by a chuckle and a somewhat fond shake of his head.

As Will and Hannibal, both knew what would happen in the fourth season of the show. They were not bothered by the fact, they also played gay and bisexual men before. It was now, of course, a little different. Their friendship and closeness were what made the show part of the success it had today, acting and playing with the other made everything more genuine and real on screen. The chemistry on set and on screen was no different from the other but it now involved some kissing and more physical intimacy. Mads and Hugh talked about how they would approach Hannibal and Will new intimacy at length. Nothing was left aside and no efforts have been spared to ensure that the final result would seem natural in the end.

Today started the third week of filming and Will and Hannibal's first kiss was on the menu. Or, more accurately, on the program.

The first take was perfect until Mads stuck his tongue out. Hugh was caught off guard by the act itself, not by Mads kissing him fervently and with enthusiasm. This was only scheduled... later on.

They simply placed themselves on their initial spots. Took a few deep breaths and Hugh raised his eyebrows that meant don't-fuck-up-this-time with a knowing smile then Mads nodded discreetly.

 

_Second take_

The second take was as equally a success and a disaster.

The kiss was so forceful that they knocked off everything on the counter behind them, the first-aid kit and medical supplies spread out on the floor as well as a bowl of hot water shattered at their feet.

"Well, at least it wasn't a teacup."

Hugh gave Mads a swat on the chest and they both helped clean the mess.

 

_Fifth take_

Hugh's lips started to feel sore during the fifth take, the last two were finally concluding but Bryan's perfectionism wasn't helping.

He cupped Mads' jaw and kissed him, softly this time, he thought it was leading to something conclusive, put an end to this scene.

Until he felt Mads' fingertips sliding under his sweater and caressing his hipbone and navel. The reaction was instantaneous. Hugh broke the kiss and started to laugh against Mads' lips, the unexpected sound of laughter made Mads squeeze Hugh's flesh harder. Hugh then took Mads' wrist and guided it off his belly.

"Ticklish?" Mads observed with a giant grin on his face.

"You weren't supposed to know that," Hugh remarked after he had calmed down.

"I'm afraid it's too late."

"Yeah, no thanks to you." He replied, "I need a small break, I can't feel my lips anymore."

Mads glanced down at Hugh's lips and smirked, proud of his work because his lips were, indeed, very red and swollen.

"You want a bottle of water?"

Licking his lips, Hugh went to find some water on his own, not waiting for Mads' answer.

Bryan joined Mads and they agreed to try to shoot the scene once or twice more before moving on the next one.

 

_Seventh take_

The crew was applauding, both by satisfaction and exasperation after hours of filming the very same scene over and over in the dark and crowded place.

Mads and Hugh shared a smile and Mads gently grasped Hugh's biceps, squeezing it with a soft look on his face.

"Well done, but that's only the beginning!" he whispered conspiratorially.

Hugh just groaned and friendly bumped his elbow in Mads' ribs, laughing.

After all, they couldn't disappoint the fans after such a long wait. They had to make up for the lost years.

"I can't wait for the sex scene..." Hugh replied sarcastically.

Maybe they should practice, Hugh thought to himself. Just to get to know the other's body better, yes, of course they could. Hugh was glad it was dark enough for the crew and Mads to not see his blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, any ideas what the second chapter could be...? *wink wink*


	2. First Time

Will and Hannibal stumbled into the bedroom, tried not to trip over their own feet while hurryingly stripping the other's clothes. Hannibal has hungered for Will's skin and touch for long enough to see their coupling delayed.

It was now a few weeks after their first kiss. Kisses have been shy and rare at first but their domestic life and routine have influenced their intimacy greatly over the past days. Touch turned into kisses turned into snuggles and some cuddling here and now. Hannibal was needy and greedy for Will's touch after three years of incarceration. He tried to not scare Will off or to startle him to the point where he would back off and flee but it turned out Will was as equally in such demand of Hannibal's affection.

They felt explored by the other and it was difficult to relax in the beginning. Painful memories of bloody embraces, open wounds created by the other when they would touch. Scars spoke for themselves and Will remembered how many times Hannibal has touched him but never offered to touch back. Hannibal was a tactile man and witnessing him struggle to not overwhelm Will was both amusing and distressing. As much as Will initiated the kiss, he didn't know how far Will would be willing to go and so he held back most of the time in the presence of the other.

That night, he decided to give in to his urges and Will enthusiastically reciprocated.

They were cooking, Hannibal always around and at arm's length Will noticed. He also noticed, not for his displeasure, how Hannibal was clingy... much more than usual. A hand on the small of his back, a squeeze on his forearm. Every little caress, the brush of fingertips on his heated skin and Will started to feel aroused. A slow and continuous warmth spreading in his lower belly. He was only hoping the smell of dinner would cover the sweet scent of arousal that Hannibal would eventually smell at one point.

Which failed miserably soon after when Hannibal, for some reason, situated himself too close behind Will to grab something that was located in front of him. He saw Hannibal's hand twitch just beside his own and felt more than saw Hannibal's sniff on the back of his neck. Will couldn't stop the shudder traveling through his body at the sensation of Hannibal's front meeting his back. He delicately dropped the knife and deposed it on the counter. His heart skipped a beat when Hannibal suddenly and without warning, buried his nose in the crook of Will's neck and inhaled loudly.

"Will..."

Hannibal's voice was rough from apparent desire and Will closed his eyes as a let out a weak moan while strong arm encircled his waist. Lips were making their way up to Will's jaw and down again to alternate between sucking and licking at Will's pounding pulse. He was clearly basking in the scent of Will's arousal and the smell alone visibly turned him on, Will noticed has he leaned backward against Hannibal and felt the unmistakable bulge forming against his ass.

The rest was a blur, they didn't how they succeeded to head upstairs without any accident in the stairs. So here they were, aroused to the point of being feverish and drunk on love. Hannibal slipped a hand beneath Will's shirt and helped him throw it over his head, starving for more but it seemed Will was taking more time than necessary to take off his shirt. Hannibal heard a grunt followed by a frustrated groan until-

"I'm, argh, I'm stuck! A little help wouldn't go amiss, Mads!" Hugh's voice was muffled underneath his too-tight shirt and obvious reason of his annoyance.

And so his dear friend came to the rescue by helping him remove the shirt carefully and slowly above his head after discarding both his arms from it.

The crew stopped filming and patiently waited for their actors to dress up once again. Mads tried very hard not to laugh but his evident grin betrayed his intention.

They decided to forgo the scene in the kitchen and to take over where they left off at the bottom of the stairs for the second take.

Mads -Hannibal- was pulled and pushed backward up the stairs, they knew the place well enough after weeks of shooting and so Mads let Hugh -Will- blindly lead them both to the bedroom. What he didn't anticipate, though, was that in their haste, Mads missed the last stair, taking with him a very unimpressed Hugh.

Mads landed on his backside and with Hugh's reflexes, successfully avoided to fall entirely on Mads, only found himself on all fours above Mads. Face to face, they found themselves laughing, hearing the crew behind them joining immediately.

"Oh God, are you alright?" Hugh asked, attempting to remain serious.

"Yes, I had worse," Mads replied casually, shrugging.

Hugh stood up first and presented his hand for Mads to take, who took it without protest after thanking him.

The third take was less of a calamity and their goal was to finish the scene unscattered in bed with half their clothes removed.

The fourth one made them pass with flying colors.

 

Now the fun part was finally starting.

In the script, it was written that Will would lay down on his stomach and Hannibal atop of him. But after a conversation late at night, Mads and Hugh, both exhausted but still willing to stay awake to discuss the next step of Hannibal and Will's relationship, decided to change it a bit. They agreed Will would be on his back, facing Hannibal. The scene was supposed to be passionate and the most intimate performance they'd have to act so far, it only seemed the right thing to do after all. They had to unleash five years of sexual tension, the scene being methodical as Bryan wanted to shoot the scene from all sorts of angles. At least they were lying down, with nothing to distract them to ruin the scene.

Or that's what they thought.

Everything that can go right can also go wrong... or even worse.

Hugh had spread his legs to let Mads rest between them. They were wearing underwears of the same color of their skin but they still got the duvet to hide them from toes to lower back.

Hugh told himself that his flustered face was part of his acting and not at all because he was trying very hard to not get aroused himself. It was very disconcerting to actually feel that way under your friend's touch but he refocused on the scene and told himself the attraction he felt was actually from Will's point of view. He glanced up and Mads was only an inch apart, staring intensively at him.

They started to make-out, this time with tongue allowed and Hugh had to admit that Mads was a very good kisser, he had to give him credit for this. The key to finding fulfillment in his job was to not fall into boredom but surely it happens from time to time as they have to reshoot the same scene over and over again. But with Mads, it was a unique experience where they always found alternatives and different ways to film the same scene. Details, perhaps, but it was a major difference for them, so that's how Hugh enjoyed how Mads was able to carry on for so long a scene such as this one.

Mads slid a hand under the cover and gripped lightly Hugh's thigh, slowly stroking it then moved it further upward until he reached his hip. But he cursed himself and Hugh's ticklish side when the latter broke into laughter.

"I'm so sorry," he said a little breathless. Mads still had his hand on his skin and felt his belly contract with the touch.

"You are really sensitive," Mads stated, eyebrows raised.

Hugh hid his face in his hands and muttered, "We should keep going."

Hugh expected reassurance from his friend but what he got instead was the opposite, he yelped when Mads not only didn't move above him but he also kept caressing his navel with a smirk. It made Hugh laugh harder and while trying to wrestle away, his knee inevitably met Mads' crotch. Hugh froze, trying to determine how serious he's injured his friend.

"Mads?" He asked, concerned. "Are yo- HUMPF!"

Mads collapsed on top of him, putting all his weight on Hugh. He placed a soothing hand on Mads' back and waited for an answer but Mads groaned softly in the crook of his neck. Mads' body started to shake, it made Hugh frown and tilted his head in Mads' direction to gauge his reaction. But the latter was only silently laughing against Hugh's shoulder. Hugh sighed with relief.

"You're small but you can be deadly," Is all that Mads said in Hugh's ear.

"And you are heavier than you look, move, please!"

They both laughed until their cheeks and stomachs hurt. Apparently forgetting they weren't alone on set.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Fate and circumstance made that I wrote this on the same day as one of my friend's birthday so... happy birthday again, Andy <3 Hope you spend a very Hannigram & Madancy related birthday!)


End file.
